villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Generic Dark Lord
, also known as G.D Lord '''or ��������������, is a very evil and dangerous villain because he is the embodiment of evil, destroyed universes and did a lot of bullshit. He is actually a satire of all these generic demonic villains that fill this wiki. He is voiced by Mark Berry, who also voiced Ganon from Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon. He is also the main protagonist in '''The Rise of Generic Dark Lord. �������������� History �������������� Past He was the son of a generic prostitute and a generic alcoholic father, and was always beaten by them; he was also bullied at school for being a Generic Punky Edgelord. One day, he got tired of so much generic abuse and generically killed himself, ended up in generic hell and murdered the generic devil, robbing the powers of generic Satan. Since then he has ruled everyone in generic hell and has begun to destroy generic multiverses and cause generic, random destruction. �������������� Today �������������� continues to cause generic and random destruction, and since the omniverse is infinite, it will probably never stop. He lives in a castle made of pure darkness in the center of hell, where he keeps his 1,543,123 wives and concubines. He also constantly goes to a bar of failed villains, where he gets drunk and complains about how generic he is. G.D Lord also knew his generic [[Generic Dark Lady|'rule 63 version']]. They tried to kill themselves at first, but as both were immortal, they ended up as friends. He also clashed with Dorito Man, who intended to turn Generic Hell into nacho cheese. The battle between the two lasted an extremely generic time, so Dorito Man realized that he could't kill G.D Lord because he was generically invulnerable. Dorito Man then decided to cast a curse on �������������� that made him listen [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/O_Fortuna O Fortuna] every time he tried to speak. �������������� Appearence Generic Dark Lord wears an red armor with a golden skull in the center, a burgundy cape, has golden horns, and bright red eyes. Oh, and a dark sword made with the tears and the blood of the damned. �������������� Personality He kills without remorse and mercy, including his own lackeys, and children as well. He is very evil. Even the devil admitted that Generic Dark Lord is more evil than he is. �������������� also has a colossal harem in his castle, but doesn't love any of his women. He is surely the most evil form of life that has ever set foot on the face of the Omniverse. �������������� Powers * Soul Absorption: Can absorb the soul of whom he kills. Along with the powers and essence of the victim. * Hell-Fire Manipulation: G.D Lord can control and create the fire of Hell from nothing. * Mind control: He can control the minds of stupid people. * Superhuman Strength: He is strong enough to destroy a mountain with a single punch. * Regeneration: Even if he have all the atoms of him body destroyed, G.D Lord can regenerate from nothing. * Necrokinesis: G.D Lord can resurrect any corpse as a zombie and use it as a soldier. * Black Magic: Can travel all over Omniverse, open portals and summon spells and curses. �������������� Weakness The only way to kill the Generic Dark Lord is using the White Sword, made with tears of joy and the goodness of angels, but which can only be used by those pure in heart. �������������� Theme '(that plays every damn time he shows up) '�������������� Dark Lord victims # Satan. # 57% of the demons in hell, what's left joined him. # All living beings from his home universe, including his father, mother and Justin Bieber. # All living beings from an entire multiverse. # His own alternative versions from other universes, for he was afraid of being overthrown by them. # All inhabitants of the first, second, third and nineteenth dimension. # All alternative versions of Justin Bieber. # All inhabitants of Pastamonsters multiverse. Including Aton and Zalgo. # All inhabitants of Punkettes's multiverse, including Pepper Satanica. # WeirdWojak, which ironically is his creator. # You. # All your characters. # the list goes on and on... �������������� Statistics �������������� Quotes Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Warlords Category:Parody/Homage Category:Edgy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Devils Category:Destroyers Category:Ultimate King Category:Omnicidal Category:Satan Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Christs Category:Completely Wicked Category:Sadomasochists Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:God Wannabe Category:Redeemless Category:Immortal Category:Villains who are Invulnerable Category:Villains who killed their own parents Category:Omniversal Villains Category:Perverts Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Armored Studios villains Category:OCs Category:Overlords Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Complete Monster Category:WeirdWojak Category:For The Evulz Category:Misogynists Category:Kings Category:Protagonists Category:Adaptional Villainy Category:Leader Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dictator Category:Psychopath